Bramblestar's Early Death
This is the first book in the Early Deaths seris. The story I glanced at my father, who's eyes glared at me, threw slits. "I died, now my weak son is still alive! Two deaths! How much pain do you think this is?!" Tigerstar flexed his thorn sharp claws across the grass. I winced. My father was the evil Tigerstar, yes, go ahead and yell: 'Run! Tigerstar! Reincarnated!' Just.No.Don't. I wish I wasn't his son, in fact I wish I was Firestar's. Tigerstar ranked his claws across my face. Blood dripped on to the grass, Tigerstar then pushed me down, and ranked my belly. I screamed in pain. "Stop!" I grabbed his throat and sank my teeth into him. Tigerstar shook once, then collapsed dead. Blood scattered the grass. I awoke, Squirrelflight's risen belly around me, as if I were a kit. I glanced at my belly, which was running with blood. I managed to stand up, but collapsed. "Bramblestar! Leafpool! Alderheart! Jayfeather! Help! " screamed Squirrelflight. I looked up just as Alderheart came in. I was going to loose a life-i knew it. My eyes rolled in my head. Then the thought hit me. I remembered Tigerstar's death, with a belly wound, which had not healed, and taken all of my father's lives away. Squirrelflight pressed her plump belly to mine. "Breathe, Honey, it's fine, Alderheart will fix ya right up." I smiled. " Your talking like Purdy." Squirrelflight swat at me. "Haha, Bramblestar." My son, my only alive son, Alderheart , gazed at me worriedly. "You may loose more than one, Bramblestar." He said, pressing moss on my belly, which my pelt flapped uneasily back and forth. I sighed, then looked up, to see what looked like Firestar, sitting on a rock, and I knew I was dieing. "Go get Sparkpelt." I groaned, my belly burning. Squirrelflight hurried outside calling for our daughter . Soon, my mate and kit came in. "I am sorry." I hissed fighting back the darkness. Squirrelflight gazed at me unhappy. She seemed to know I was dieing. "Why, StarClan! Why my mate?!" She yowled, tears ran across her cheeks. "Why?!" I pawed her. " it's fine, I'll watch you and the kits from StarClan. Even the new ones. Please make one Goldenkit, if they have your pelt. " I meowed, gasping as the blood flower from my belly, and onto Squirrelflight's den. Sparkpelt looked at me, tears flowing from her green eyes. "I may need to tell you something, Dad. I am expecting kits." She said, pressing her pelt to mine. Happiness flooded threw me. "Thats-" I chocked. "Wonderful." I Alderheart dropped the moss and club himself against my pelt. "Please, don't go." He wailed. I sighed. "I love you all, but I just go. I love you all. Please. Know. That." I said, letting darkness unfold me. I let out one, last sigh, then I let go of my life, sinking into the darkness. Category:Texaswild's stories Category:Early Death Seris Category:Finished